Congested Crew
'Congested Crew' Backstory After lastbreath was called fat and congested one day in late 2011 or early 2012 (uncertain), he thought of the magnificent idea of making his own gang... no, his own crew called the Congested Crew. This group does all its operations in San Fierro with known headquarters in Juniper Hollow. Other Congested Crew strongholds are kept secret. The Congested Crew is highly anti-DMH, maybe more anti-DMH than SAM was in its prime. The Congested Crew is prohibited from making secret alliances to DMH. Any DMH members must be trash talked to on sight and also from afar. Events In April 2012, the Congested Crew had negative run-ins with Dicksquad, a prominent San Fierro-only based gang as the Congested Crew is. Most battles took place in Ocean Flats where xZoe and coliowned were unable to match the numbers of Dicksquad. In May 2012, both gangs had another war in which the Congested Crew got help from their special guests, PTM. The war spread from San Fierro into Tierra Robada and even into Los Santos. Both battles were lost by the Congested Crew but they'll be raring and ready to go for the next one. A Civil War in early May 2012 involved constant fighting over the course of a few days between lastbreath and coliowned caused coliowned's departure from the Congested Crew and his resignation as the Leader's Teddy Bear. He went to make his own crew called the Cauliflower Crew. The Congested Crew roster is currently unorganized. On June 3-4, 2012, San Fierro experienced more chaos than it could handle. DMH and the Congested Crew experienced the biggest conflict they've ever had. Correspondents say it all started with two illegitimate hits made by the Congested Crew founder lastbreath on DMH members Rashon and Thekillaer. They both were outraged by those illicit acts so they along with other DMH members and anti-Congested Crew associates went to force cancellation of the hits by eliminating lastbreath. The group traveled to Tierra Robada in a Klap OG gang style and saw the Congested Crew convoy of lastbreath, xZoe, and Xcyp1her5. Without support, the DMH and anti-Congested Crew associates took lastbreath down. With that, the Congested Crew brought in reinforcements of members that were previously unknown. About 10 minutes later, it was reported in the southwestern Pasilades docks that there was a full blown gang war... on a 70 player server. There were at least 12 members from both sides fighting on foot. At first, two cops on an HPV were trying to settle the area and then backup of two more cops on an HPV started to approach the area. One of the police officers had a take on the situation: "In all of my time serving for the SFPD, I had never seen anything like it even in a crazy city like this. There were about 10-12 people shooting each other in the distance and there seemed to be some kind of substance on the ground for some reason... some kind of slippery substance on the ground that looked like it was a result of someone having severe chest congestion." The two cops on the HPV came into the area but their tires were not used to the substance and the bike spun out immediately. It resulted in both cops being seriously injured by the participants of the fight. One civilian who was simply driving his Willard to work saw what happened and had this take: "I've never seen San Fierro this much in an uproar. It was midnight yet about 20% of the server at the time was gang affiliated which honestly is an outrageous number. There were reports on the news of random unisolated outbreaks in San Fierro and even in Bone County. It's ridiculous! Now that Los Santos and San Fierro lately have become so hostile, Las Venturas might actually for the first time in this server's history might be the most peaceful city on the server!" There was one other outbreak north of Wang Cars where the cop team of Rashon and SphincterBonair went up and tried to sort out a Congested Crew gathering. Lots of bullets were shot and SphincterBonair was even killed but even with that, balon and lastbreath were both apprehended by forces. The last outbreak happened when the DMH law enforcement unit and another cop named Frontman went to try to apprehend a member of the Congested Crew's PQ Division. When approached, the carful of cops lit up the car occupied by Xcyp1her5 with Congested Crew leader xZoe on top. After performing the division's protocol for escaping from cops, Xcyp1her5 F8 abused so that the cop team's Admiral was about a half-mile ahead of their Sabre. Even with that, Frontman had the edge on them blowing up their Sabre but then Xcyp1her5 gets jailed and subsequently disabled for that F8 abuse. After that, one by one, the Congested Crew pulled out of San Fierro and retired for the night. Gang Mottos — (An uncontrollable series of coughs) — This is a refuge for all overweight people — We don't accept you if you're not over 300 pounds — (Long inhale), (Pause), (Long Exhale) 'Founder' *lastbreath - Known as congestedbreath 'Leader' *xZoe 'Leader's Teddy Bear' *balon 'PQ Division (Pauser/Quitter Division)' *lastbreath - Advisor *Krzyak *Xcyp1her5 - Recruit 'Borat Division' *max_pain - Known as max_borat 'Members' *R.RDato *Diogo_PT *Papuna23 *AngryAssRedneck *GaZamost_wanted *Chug_Cock 'Past Members' *MagicSmoke - Former Leader's Teddy Bear *Coliowned - Former Leader's Teddy Bear *Lil_Tankk 'Enemies' *Dicksquad - Borderline Neutral, Anti-Belligerents *DMH *John877 'Special Guests' *PTM 'Sponsored Products' *Mucinex DM *COPD *Robitussin Category:Groups and Gangs Category:Historical Articles